


April Showers

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, shower!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Dean's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

It was all Dean's fault, Sam thought, furiously jerking off under Bobby's shower. Not the actual physical state of his dick because, seriously, the kind of shit his brother did meant that only a saint would put up with him. Well, a saint or an angel. Which explained why the thing he had with Castiel was the longest relationship Dean had ever had.

No, what was his brother's fault was the fact that Dean was sleeping with an angel. Because if Dean hadn't started sleeping with Cas, then Sam wouldn't have found himself thinking about it. (Er, not the sleeping with _Cas_ thing, but rather the sleeping with _an angel_ thing; he's not so much of a sleaze to start lusting after his brother's angel, after all.) And once he'd started thinking about it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. What was it like having one of the most powerful beings in creation on their knees in front of you? Could they feel pleasure in the same way as everyone else? Did the wings get involved?

Of course, the thing with thinking about the logistics of angel-sex was that he started looking at the angels in an entirely different way. Which would have been fine, considering most of the other angels were grade-A douchebags, and Sam was sure in his belief that he was hardly about to start whacking one off to the thought of Zachariah sucking his cock.

The issue was, ' _most_ of the other angels' was where it all fell down.

Where Sam's _general_ problem lay was that not _all_ of the angels were assholes. Well, not _complete_ assholes, anyway. Where Sam's _specific_ problem lay was that Gabriel had finally decided to join the fight. And the annoying little bastard had chosen their side.

Don't get him wrong, having two angels instead of one was a definite bonus, especially since Gabriel had topped up Castiel's waning grace with his own. Add to that the fact that having an archangel on side could never be a bad thing, and Sam would have thought he'd be skipping all the way to the Apocalypse.

But, no. Gabriel being there meant Gabriel kept looking at him, all sly gazes and cocky grins. Which meant that Sam's fantasies had slowly morphed from some anonymous angel on their knees and begging for Sam's cock, to one specific angel, still on his knees, but this time with a mocking smirk and fingers running over his own cock instead of over Sam's. Because it figured Gabriel would be a teasing fucker, even in Sam's own mind.

"I'm wounded, Sam. Is that really what you think of me?"

Sam snatched his hand away from his dick, a sound not unlike _gnargh!_ escaping from him as he spun to face Gabriel.

The angel was standing at the other end of the bath, barefoot and the bottom of his jeans starting to soak up the water in the bottom of the tub.

"I didn't--" Sam trailed off, realising it was pretty futile to deny what he was thinking to someone who could read his mind.

"Didn't what?" Gabriel asked, pushing himself away from the wall. "Didn't think about me on my knees sucking your cock?" He took a step closer to Sam. "Didn't imagine fucking my throat until you come?"

Sam's hard dick gave a treacherous jump as Gabriel spoke. Because, yes, he'd imagined _exactly_ that.

"Or didn't believe that I'm going to let you?" Gabriel closed the remaining distance between them, the spray from the shower hitting him and slicking his hair down. Reaching out, Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's chest, looking at him for long moments as his clothes soaked and stuck to his body.

"Jesus, Gabriel--" Sam murmured, a hand coming up to tangle in the angel's wet hair as Gabriel sank to his knees.

Looking up at Sam, Gabriel blinked, water droplets falling from his eyelashes as he leaned forward, catching the head of Sam's cock between his lips.

Sam hissed as he was engulfed in warm wetness, Gabriel's tongue flicking over his flesh. "Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel--" he chanted, as his hard dick was expertly worked, teeth and tongue and lips all combining in the best blowjob Sam had ever had. _He's done this before,_ thought Sam, absently wondering just who the hell taught an archangel how to be on his knees.

His hands wrapping around Sam's thighs, Gabriel smirked around the cock in his mouth before he moved, swallowing Sam to the root.

"Fuck!" The exclamation fell from his lips and Sam was pretty sure he shouted it, pretty sure he was loud enough for them to have heard downstairs. But he didn't care. He'd walk out of there ass-naked and singing show tunes, so long as Gabriel kept sucking his dick.

The hand Gabriel had on his right thigh moved, reaching between Sam's legs to cup his balls, rolling them softly in careful fingers.

Sam could feel it, the sharp sensation in the pit of his stomach that said he was about to come, and come hard. "Gabriel," he stuttered out, the name breaking in the middle when Gabriel didn't pull away, but just sucked harder, his tongue lapping at the pre-come flowing from Sam's cock. His fingers tightened in Gabriel's hair, pulling on the wet strands and holding the angel in place as he came, bright and sudden, and poured himself down Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam as he swallowed, taking everything Sam gave.

Releasing his tight grip, Sam's hand ran through Gabriel's hair, almost petting him, as Sam's softening cock slipped from his mouth.

There was a pause for a moment, before Gabriel rested his forehead against Sam's stomach, soft breath ghosting over Sam's skin. "Shower's getting cold," Gabriel said, his words slightly muffled by his position.

Sam hadn't noticed, he'd been too distracted by the _yes_ and the _please_ and the _oh god, don't stop sucking_ that had been running through his head. "Huh?"

Gabriel pulled back, eyes partly closed against the now lukewarm water raining down on them. "Eloquent, Sam. Real eloquent."

Sam was about to object, to ask what the hell kind of vocabulary he was meant to have seconds after his brain had been sucked out through his dick, when Gabriel stood up.

A click of his fingers and the angel was dry and at the other end of the bath, back to where he was before all of _that_ happened. And Sam would have thought he'd imagined it all if it hadn't been for the stray dribble of white Gabriel wiped from his lower lip and sucked off his finger.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but you know what it's like - demons to smite, brothers to annoy." With a smirk that didn't quite reach the softness in his eyes, Gabriel was gone, leaving Sam sated and confused and under a shower that was rapidly turning to freezing.

Reaching back to turn off the water, Sam stared at the spot where the archangel had stood. _Next time,_ he thought. _Next time, you're mine._

The only reply was laughter in his mind and the challenge to _Bring it on, Sammy-boy. Bring it on._


End file.
